faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquelae Kuun
M'halii Kuun is a young girl who is eager to learn and explore, and, inevitably, get into a lot of trouble. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = True Neutral |patron deity = Silvanus |languages = Common }} Personality M'halii is only fifteen years old -- and it's not very difficult to tell. She has with her an optimistic, untainted view of the world, which sometimes allows her to bring joy to others, but leaves her ill-equipped for overwhelming disappointments. Like the melodrama of a child, her mood is most always fickle -- a small compliment will have her beaming, until she trips over a discarded basket and the world becomes a dark and dismal place. Due to her naive understanding of the world, she often appears to be fairly unintelligent and far too trusting; however, those who grow to know her will find that she's much smarter than she seems to be. A dreamer and a romanticist, Quu often only sees the best in people, even to the extent that she'll fall 'head over heels' in love with them, even though her affections are rarely returned. She hardly ever gives up, though -- she makes it a goal to fall in love and have many adventures in the process. As a result, she has an impecable tendency to get herself into all sorts of trouble. She craves attention and romance both, yet, child as she is, she can be very oblivious to the more adult themes that some people think go hand in hand with love. Thus, as flirtatious as she tries to be, it'll be a while before she could ever master true sex appeal -- the best she can do is look ridiculously adorable. As Quu is fearless about speaking openly with people, it's almost inevitable that she'll find an icebreaker if she crosses paths with someone that interests her, making anybody approachable in her eyes. Of course, this trait often feeds her tendency to get in trouble, but she doesn't mind (what's life without a little adventure?) All the same, she is extremely friendly, and can hardly hold a grudge, making her very pleasantly sociable. Appearance For all her child-like behavior, M'halii has the appearance to match. She is a short girl with rounded out features, giving her a very youthful appearance, despite her age. She takes impeccable pride in her wavy blonde hair, which falls down to her mid-back. Her bright blue eyes speak measures about her youth, making her look happy, and at times, very frail. However, her journey into womanhood has grown quite apparent in her recent years, giving her both a wise and sultry look when she's not blatantly acting like a child. Her lips are full, and her body has begun to show subtle curves, sometimes even attracting just the kind of attention she's so naive about. Of course, it can be difficult to see an eccentric, peppy girl in such a manner. Scarce with money, the girl dresses relatively plainly, but she has an imagination for style that far exceeds that of most others. Taking a risk on the standards of Cormyrn fashion, M'halii rarely chooses to wear the same outfit twice in the same week, though she works a way to make her clothing as flattering as possible, with what few articles and accessories she has. History M'halii has, thus far, lived a moderately uneventful life. She has suffered no traumas, nor experienced any miracles, and has not been witness to any historical events altogether. She has grown up as the only child of two loving, but mediocre parents, in a small town few have even cared to hear about. Everything was perfectly normal, but in recent years, the town has suffered bad harvests. Concerned about feeding the family, Quu’s father uprooted them out of their little, mediocre town, into Cormyr, where he hopes to find work and a way to keep his family looking plump. M'halii took kindly to the move, seeing it as a start to a wonderful and brilliant adventure. And of course, she can’t resist adventure. Character Sheet Category:Inhabitants Category:Bard Category:Human Category:True Neutral